Objects that are in orbit around the earth as the result of space initiatives that no longer serve any function are called orbital debris. Examples of orbital debris include spacecraft, upper stages of launch vehicles, debris released during spacecraft separation from its launch vehicle or during mission operations, debris created as a result of spacecraft or upper stage explosions or collisions, solid rocket motor effluents, paint flecks and thermal blankets. Most of the orbital debris is concentrated in what is considered low earth orbits. This orbital debris poses an increasing risk to functioning spacecraft.
It is currently estimated that the orbital debris includes approximately 19,000 objects that are greater than 10 cm in diameter, approximately 500,000 objects that are greater than 1 cm and tens of millions of objects that are smaller than 1 cm. The impact speed of orbital debris on a spacecraft is typically around 10 Km/sec. At this impact speed, objects greater than 1 cm can cause a catastrophic failure to a spacecraft while objects that are less than 1 cm can still cause significant damage. Objects that are greater than 10 cm are tracked by U.S. Space Surveillance Network. Based on the tracking, spacecraft are maneuvered around these relatively large objects. In most situations a protective covering (shield) on the spacecraft can deal with objects less than 3 mm. However, for objects having a diameter greater than 3 mm and less than 10 cm and effective protection mechanism is not currently available.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method of dealing with orbital debris between 3 mm to 10 cm diameter.